


What's A Few Nicks to Get in Our Way?

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Caretaking, Clumsiness, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Playful teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: When Miles stubs his toe, he's lucky that he has the handsome, genius Doctor Julian Bashir to save him as the doctor dubs he is in "critical condition" and needs "serious doctoring" in order to survive.





	

"Julian, the shower's free."  O'Brien called out as he exited the bathroom. "And it appears that I've grabbed your pants by mistake. Can you bring me mine?"   
  
"Oh? You _sure_ it was a mistake, Chief?" Julian called out from the bedroom.    
  
Miles rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Yes, I'm sure. My waist size is much wider than yours. There's no use trying to fit into your-"    
  
In two steps O'Brien dropped the pants he was carrying and subsequently stumbled, letting out a startled yell that was followed by a heavy thump.   
  
"Miles? You alright?" Julian came rushing from the other room to make sure the engineer didn't half kill himself with another miraculous act of clumsiness that he seemed to be prone to lately. O'Brien was gripping his left foot tightly and grimacing when Julian got over to him. "What is it? Did you sprain your ankle?"   
  
"No," O'Brien sucked in air through his teeth and breathed out a steadying breath. "I tripped over these bloody pants you wear and roughly stubbed my toe against the table leg. It'll pass in-"   
  
"My God!" Julian exclaimed, making O'Brien start at the sudden shouting. A mischievous grin spread across the doctor's face. "A stubbed toe! We need a FULL medical crew here STAT!"   
  
Miles rolled his eyes as he let go of his foot after the initial pain faded and he sat crosslegged on the floor. "Ha ha, very funny, Julian-"   
  
Suddenly, Julian slipped an arm under one of O'Brien's and hoisted him up to his feet.   
  
"Julian, I'm fine-" O'Brien protested.   
  
"The patient is in critical condition! He needs to be transported to safety!" Julian half dragged O'Brien into the bedroom and threw both himself and the engineer down onto the bed.   
  
"Oof!" O'Brien grunted as he and Bashir fell back onto the plump comforter. "You know, you're not very careful with your patients, _Doctor_."   
  
"From my experience, it seems some patients need a little rough treatment." Julian grinned as he stood up and moved to sit next to O'Brien's legs. "Now quiet while this incredibly handsome, genius doctor heals your injury."   
  
Miles raised an eyebrow at that. He then laid back, folding an arm to cushion his head as he thought about kissing that smug look off Julian's face. "Very well then, _Doc_. What's wrong with me?"   
  
"Well, your personality for one, but I'm afraid there's no cure for it."   
  
That earned Julian a decent slap on the arm. "I should say that about /you/."   
  
"Now now, be nice to your doctor."   
  
"Only if he's nice to me first."   
  
"Very well, very well." Julian relented with a grin.   
  
"So, doc: will I live?" O'Brien asked with deeply feigned worry.   
  
"Hmm," Julian pondered as he inspected the stubbed toe. "You’ll live, but I'm afraid we're going to have to amputate to about..." Julian trailed a finger up to O'Brien's kneecap and placed a soft kiss on it. "Here."   
  
"Where was that again?" Miles inquired with a smug grin. "I didn't catch it the first time."   
  
"Here," Julian began, pecking his kneecap. He continued his barrage of kisses until he reached Miles' ankle. "To here."   
  
"What about my foot?"   
  
"If you think I'm kissing your foot, then you've either got a weird power complex or a foot fetish, or both, and I'd rather not traverse into that territory."   
  
"Too late for that." O'Brien sat up and grabbed Julian around the waist before pulling him back down onto the bed. He rolled over so he was above Julian and looked down into the man's gentle, cheery eyes that he loved so much. He lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on Julian's lips, before being pounced on himself by Julian, who quite apparently desired a deeper, more exploratory kiss than he was initially given.    
  
"Why doctor," O'Brien commented when they finally broke apart. "Do you act like this towards all your patients?"   
  
"Only the intelligent, attractive idiots."   
  
Miles raised both brows at that. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."   
  
"Just as well, I'm not sure I meant it as a compliment or an insult."   
  
"Hmm," O'Brien pondered as he took in Julian's smug expression. "Two compliments to one insult, so I'll take it as a compliment."   
  
"Shame," Julian commented, lifting his arms to wrap them around the back of O'Brien's neck. "In truth, I meant them all as compliments. That idiot part of you is what I find most attractive." Julian pulled himself up to place a kiss on O'Brien's lips.   
  
O'Brien caught those lips and gently led Julian back down to the mattress, where the intensity of the kiss increased before quickly pulling away. "You know," O'Brien said with a chuckle. "That idiocy is exactly what I find most attractive about you".   
  
"Well, it does take one to know one."   
  
"I'd say it taken an even bigger one-" O'Brien was interrupted by a swift pillow to the face that knocked him off of Julian and onto his back.   
  
"This patient has been getting cheeky." Julian commented as he crawled onto O'Brien so his head was hanging above the engineer's. "Cheeky and much too talkative for the mood. It seems he'll need to be sedated."   
  
O'Brien moved the pillow from in front of his face and threw it aside. "Shame," The man grinned, lifting his arms to wrap them around the back of Julian's neck. "This patient has other plans."    
  
O'Brien pulled Julian's head down towards him for apparently another kiss, but suddenly veered off course and began to peck at the man's vulnerable neck.    
  
"Miles!" Julian let out a stifled laugh. "Miles, you know I'm ticklish there!" He continued to laugh as the engineer moved to peck at just below his chin.    
  
Moving to wrap his arms around Julian's waist and rolling over go pin him down, O'Brien continued to kiss along the man's neck, reducing the doctor to a fit of giggles.    
  
"I give! I give!" Julian shouted, starting to lose his breath from the continuous giggling.   
  
As O'Brien lifted his head from his seemingly incessant attack on Julian's neck, Julian seemed to simultaneously move his head down, his chin rather harshly colliding with O'Brien's nose.   
  
"Miles!" Julian exclaimed as O'Brien pushed up off of him to sit up at the edge of the bed. He rushed to sit up himself and immediately went to inspect the engineer's nose. "Are you alright? Is it bleeding?"   
  
O'Brien pinched his nose and could feel some trickling on the inside. “A bit,” He rushed to the bedside table and got some tissues, promptly twisting them up and stuffing them up his nose.    
  
"Lie back, it'll stop sooner." Julian instructed as he gently pushed Miles back down onto the bed. "Move your hands, I'm going to take a look now... Well, it’s not broken. Just slightly bruised. Hit it just hard enough in the right spot to make it bleed." Julian flopped back down next to Miles on the bed. "Your luck, I swear." He laughed before rotating his jaw and gently feeling his chin. "And what is your nose made of, steel? It packs quite a punch."   
  
"Does it hurt?" Miles mumbled, turning his head to look at Julian.   
  
"It's fading now, so no worries. You, on the other hand, are going to have a pretty little bruise in the morning, so I'd stay still until the bleeding stops."    
  
"Aren't doctors supposed to /heal/ ya, not injure ya?"   
  
"Hey now, this was all your doing."   
  
"Well," O'Brien began, making sure that tissues were in tight. "You're well enough equipped to treat me if anything else comes up, so what's a few nicks to get in our way?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you all for enjoying this ficlet! I wrote it a long while ago but never did anything with it until now. I figured it was time for more O'bbshir in my life~ Also! My friend pointed out that O'Brien has been in his boxers this entire scene so, yes. Fun tidbit for y'all, haha~


End file.
